Characters of Naruto: The Lost Soldier
Naruto: The Lost Soldier has a list of characters, both from the original series and of the author's own design. The role that a character fulfills, like the concept of Seasons, continues the theme of organizing the series like a television show. A character can be classified either as a Series Regular, Season Regular, Recurring Character, or Side Character. Series Regular characters are main characters that appear throughout the series, having the most vital roles and the most impact. Season Regulars, while only appearing for a Season, have equally important roles during that time to Series Regulars. Recurring characters appear multiple times throughout the series, however they do not share as large a role as any of the regulars. Side Characters are ones that only appear for a chapter or two (or in some cases several chapters at a time), and then aren't seen again. A character's status can change throughout the course of the series, depending on their role in the current Season. Series Regulars will rarely lose their status, meanwhile Season Regulars go in and out through the course of the series. Some may reappear in later Seasons, although others may fulfill their role in their current Season and are not seen again. The following shows a breakdown of what characters played what role in the series. Season One Series Regulars *Mathew Warren *Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno In the first Season, there are four Series Regulars. Matt Warren is the central protagonist, who is brought into the Shinobi World and forced to acclimate to the life of a Shinobi. He joins Team Kakashi, along with Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. The other three Series Regulars return from the original series, guiding Matt and supporting him as he transitions into a Shinobi. Recurring Characters *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Kurenai Yuhi *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Genma Shiranui *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Onoki *Mei Terumi *A Yotsuki *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Masuta Tatsumaki *Amachi *Hakuro Tsururi *Natsuhi Kamero *Meidashi *Kinoa Sangetsu *Sarura Kuharu *Meizu *Gozu *Hatsuji Korero *Koruki Matanu *Daiyuma Kutsuyumi *Saisho Teki A staggering roster of thirty-eight recurring characters have appeared in the first Season thus far. Many return from the original series, ranging from Kakashi's Jonin peers to other Genin who join Team Kakashi in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. Three of the other Kage return from the original series as well. A variety of original characters are introduced during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, typically as obstacles for the protagonists. Saisho Teki appears as the first antagonist, original to the series, meanwhile the Demon Brothers Meizu and Gozu return from the original series as the first enemies that Team Kakashi ever fought. Masuta Tatsumaki appeared as an obstacle to Matt, and while the two grow friendly through the course of their fight, Matt unintentionally kills him. This has a drastic impact on Matt's emotional resolve and has a lasting influence on him through the course of the season. Side Characters *Bridgette Shavonne *Shijiro *Shibuki *Hidden Grass Leader *Iruka Umino *Todoki Jikyogu *Shikuri Hagemo *Kento Gansha *Rikujo Shinshi *Boji Ronken *Kahino Shucho *Jisashi Tenoke *Tagaki Shizukuta There have been thirteen side characters in the series so far. The first, Bridgette Shavonne, is a classmate of Matt's at Parkman Middle School. Shijiro is a Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a member of the ANBU Black Ops and a friend to Kakashi. Two Village Leaders, Shibuki and the Hidden Grass Leader, also appear briefly--one from the main series and one original to The Lost Soldier. Iruka Umino from the original series makes a cameo appearance, directing Team Kakashi to the start of the Chunin Exams. Team Todoki and Team Rikujo are teams of participants that participate in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. Category:Universe